Old News Pt-2
by cd11
Summary: Old News Pt-2 an NCIS Story. Ziva passed on information on the murder investigation to Mossad, and now Gibbs and Vance both know. Part 2:


Old News Pt-2 an NCIS Story. The characters and settings of NCIS are the property of its creators. Ziva passed on information on the murder investigation to Mossad, and now Gibbs and Vance both know. Part 2:

It was a quiet morning at the Vance home. Leon was having breakfast with his family when the doorbell rang. Jackie, Vance's wife got up to answer it. Leon was continuing to read the sports page, when Jackie came back into the dining room.

"Leon, you have visitors." She told him. He looked up to see his old friend Eli David standing there. Malachi Ben-Gideon and Liat Tuvia was with him as well.

"Shalom, old friend." Eli said. Vance was shocked to say the least. After exchanging greetings and introducing Jackie and his children. Vance and Eli went into the back yard.

"What's wrong?" Vance asked "You don't leave Israel these days without a good reason."

That's very true." Eli said. Considering his friend carefully. "Leon have you ever heard the phrase "Old News?"

Vance thought for a moment. "That was the codename for when an ex-Nazi is located. Usually a high-value target." Malachi spoke for the first time. "Correct, Director. As you can imagine these days it is a codeword that is not used very often."

"But someone used it, am I correct in that regard?" Vance asked

"Yes you are, Leon." Eli said. "If the person in question is who we think it is, then it is an account that has needed closing for some time."

Vance nodded. Stood up and walked for a moment considering his next question. "Is the source of this information reliable? Last thing I need is for someone to put a hole in you, my friend."

Eli smiled "no this is no trap. Of that I am certain."

"Then I need to know, has my agency been compromised?" Vance looked him in the eye.

Eli returned the stare. "No Leon, NCIS has not been compromised, and yes Ziva was the one to call me."

Vance sat back down "Tell me all of it Eli." The two men talked about the situation. After an hour of talking they had both made up their minds on a course of action. Vance reached for his phone and dialed.

The voice on the other end replied "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Gibbs" Vance told him "We got a situation."

NCIS HQ:

Ziva David walked into the squad room, she looked around. McGee and Tony were is and sniping at each other as always. But noticeably absent was Gibbs. She was about to ask when her phone started to ring. "Agent David." She said.

It was the director; "I need you in my office, Now" he said.

"Right away." She replied. Tony looked to her "What?"

"I don't know." She said as she went upstairs. Ziva knocked on the door. "Come in." Vance said. Ziva walked in to see both Vance and Gibbs both waiting for her.

Ziva spoke "You sent for me, Sir?"

Gibbs spoke "We both did, Agent David!" Ziva was taken aback. Gibbs usually did not snap like that without cause.

Ziva asked "What's the problem?"

Vance spoke "Tell; me what the phrase "Old News" means to you, Agent David?"

"May I ask why you want to know?" Ziva said

"Why we want to know Ziva is because the Israeli Embassy sent information out on an active case that is being investigated by this agency." Vance said.

"Do you know anything about this?" Gibbs asked. Ziva considered carefully before speaking. "Yes." She said. "When I left here Friday. I went to the embassy, spoke with Office Bashon. I conveyed my suspicions that we may be dealing with an ex-Nazi. Officer Bashon the contacted Tel Aviv. Where I spoke with my father."

Both men looked to each other. Gibbs pulled up a chair and sat down next to Ziva.

"Everything, Now!" he said

Ziva went on to tell Gibbs and Vance everything of the conversation between herself and Eli. She did not leave any detail out. After she finished, Ziva took her badge and gun and placed it on Vance's desk. "I realize my conduct was unprofessional and I will likely be suspended or fired." She looked both men in the eye. "I make no excuse."

Vance collected Ziva badge and gun. "You're damn right you should be suspended! Your actions could have cost a conviction."

Gibbs piped up "Do you have any idea what you did, Ziva?" she could not look Gibbs in the eye. "No." she said softly fighting back tears.

Gibbs told her. "You cost me and Leon $20 bucks each." Ziva looked confused, Vance pushed a button under his desk and Eli David walked in.

"Because I bet them, Ziva that when they called you on the carpet. That you would tell them the truth. Eli told her as he collected $20 bucks from Vance and Gibbs both.

"The bastard that killed that marine is Ernst Kauffman". Vance said "As bad as we want him. Israel wants him worse."

"NCIS and Mossad are working this together." Gibbs said "We are lead, and when we get him. We will hand him to Mossad."

"And when we get him…" Eli said "Well, his trip to Jerusalem with be a brief one."

Ziva stood quietly. "And me?"

"Can you deal with this case?" Gibbs asked her.

Ziva replied "I trust myself enough to tell you that if I get my hands on this animal. I can't promise that." Looking to her father "that the Mossad agent still in me will not kill him."

Gibbs looked to Eli then to Vance. "Pay up Eli" Vance said. Eli chuckled and handed Gibbs and Vance the money that he had collected from them.

Ziva looked even more puzzled. "We bet your father, that you would say that." Gibbs told her. "Well then I guess we need to go to work." Eli said

"Keep me posted." Vance told them. As the three turned to leave.

Vance called out."Agent David."

Ziva turned back "Director?"

Vance held up her badge and gun. "I think you forgot something." Ziva walked back as Vance handed them back to her. He told her "Just do what you do, Ziva, and this will work out."

"Thank you, Sir." She said and went to catch up with Gibbs and her father.

_**The Bullpen:**_

The whole team was assembled in the bullpen looking at the plasma screen. Liat was speaking "The man's name is Ernst Kaufmann. He started his career in 1942, at a place called Lidice." she paused, then Ducky who had joined the group spoke up. "Yes, a particularly ugly episode. After Heydrich was assassinated by Czech agents. The Nazis took vengeance, They took this small town and leveled it, murdered everyone that lived there."

Eli nodded, "Correct doctor, and Kaufmann's first assignment was there. he was 16 at the time." Eyes narrowing eli continued. "Then he was assigned to a new camp that the Nazis were building, called Treblinka."


End file.
